


A Special Day

by Shir0_Tamaya



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Chaos, HAPPY BDAY LISA, never let Yukina in a kitchen, “A bit” of accidental fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shir0_Tamaya/pseuds/Shir0_Tamaya
Summary: The girls want to give Lisa a special birthday. What better way to celebrate than to set up a surprise party and make some yummy treats!Then again, you should never trust Roselia in a kitchen except if Lisa is there.





	A Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BEAUTIFUL COOKING WAIFU!  
Lisa is hands down my favorite character followed by Sayo and Hina tied for second and Yukina, Rinko and Ako tied for third. Yeah... I’m not good at making favorites lists. But who can blame me? I just love them all so much!  
So enjoy (or cringe) at this short silly crack fic!

Sayo was regretting putting Yukina in a kitchen.

She knew the vocalist wasn’t a good cook or baker, and that she generally wasn’t trusted to do most household tasks, but she had been confident that she could at least teach her to do simple actions.

She was wrong. She was so wrong.

Ako was now hiding under the dinning table with Rinko as Sayo was trying desperately to get Yukina let go of the knife she had in her hand without getting her head chopped off.

They were baking a cake. Why the hell did she even have a knife? None of them knew.

“M-Minato-san, I insist you-“

“No. I can do this myself. Trust me.”

“This is baking! You don’t need a knife to bake!”

The silver haired girl tilted her head in confusion. “But then how am I supposed to add the ingredients?”

“Sayo-san, it’s too late! Just hide for cover before another knife goes flying!” Ako yelled.

As if she would stop though. This was Lisa’s kitchen, and she’d be damned if she let the vocalist of their band destroy it on the girl’s birthday.

She took another step forward, only to have glinting silver miss her face by a few centimeters. The tealette looked in horror at the knife, now stuck in the wall, that could’ve been in her skull.

“MINATO-SAN PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!”

—————

They forced Yukina to only use the tools and ingredients they gave her.

The trio ended up throwing out the concoction that the vocalist had made. They weren’t exactly sure what it even was. The moment Ako said she saw it move, Sayo nearly chucked it out the window. Thankfully, Rinko held her arms down before she could. She was a quiet type, but she was stronger than all of them combined.

“Okay... so I just put this in the oven to bake?”

“Yes, that’s the last step.”

With a still concerned look on her face, Yukina pushed the cake, in its special little mold, into the oven.

“A-Are we good to do the party decorations now...?” Rinko timidly asked.

“I think so,” Sayo said, looking around at what they had prepared.

“YAY! WE SURVIVED RIN-RIN! WE DID IT!”

“Mhmm...”

“We did indeed live somehow.”

Yukina glared at them. “I’m not that bad of a cook.”

“Yukina-san, I’m sorry but you are! You’re like the chaotic incarnate of Satan in the kitchen!”

“I-I thought I was going to get hurt...”

“I nearly died to your clumsiness and lack of ability to understand how to cook.”

“OKAY I GET IT. I’M BAD.” She raised her voice, pouting ever so slightly. “Let’s just do the decorations before Lisa comes home...”

—————

“SURPRISE!”

Lisa jumped back as the rest of Roselia jumped out from behind the walls of the front entrance to her house.

“Happy Birthday Imai-san/Lisa-nee/Lisa!”

The brunette’s shocked expression slowly curved up into a grin. “Awww you guys, thank you!”

“We have a party set up in your house, we’ll be sure to clean up ourselves afterwords,” Sayo informed her.

“Ah, don’t worry about that! I can cle-“

“No,” They all said.

“Seriously, it’s my house. I can-“

“No Lisa-nee! Today’s your birthday meaning you don’t have any work to do!”

The other three nodded in agreement with Ako’s statement.

“Haha alright alright, you can clean up,” the bassist chuckled. “Anyways, I was meaning to ask, what’s that smell that’s coming from inside?”

The four girls flinched, and their gaze shifted from happy to concern to fear. Lisa raised an eyebrow. 

“Um... guys?”

They were all staring at the ground now.

“Um, hello? What’s that smell inside? Is it something you made?”

“Ah.. hahaha.... uh....” Ako giggled nervously, her eyes darting side to side. “Um... uhh... RIN-RIN!”

“M-Me?!” The pianist cried out in shock. “N-No I can’t! H-Hikawa-san!”

“I am not taking responsibility for this. You should be the one confessing Minato-san.”

Lisa turned her gaze to her childhood friend who was still staring intently at the ground.

“Well?”

The girl remained silent for a bit, and with a sigh looked up to her friend.

“First off, I’m sorry, none of us meant for this to happen.”

“Oh god what did you guys do?”

“... we... may or may not of...”

“May or may not of what?”

“...  ᵇˡᵒ ʷⁿ  ᵘᵖ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵏ ᶦᵗᶜ ʰ ᵉ ⁿ...”

“You have to speak up Yukina, I can’t hear you.”

“WE BLEW UP YOUR KITCHEN. IT’S ALL BURNING.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“WHAT THE FU-“

—————

The five girls ended up having to call the fire department.

It was quite an awkward moment when they were forced to explain what the hell had happened. It wasn’t every day that someone was just so bad at cooking they figured out someway to blow up an oven and set an entire kitchen on fire with friends in a freak accident.

The four had profusely apologized to the bassist, who at that point, while she was upset, found it all absolutely hilarious and was laughing her ass off.

This was certainly her Roselia.

The best at music, and the worst at most things outside of it.

“Best birthday ever,” She smiled.


End file.
